Spider-Man: Genesis Vol 1 3
Appearing in "Great Responsibility" Featured Characters: * Peter Parker Supporting Characters: * Eddie Brock * May Parker * Harry Osborn * Norman Osborn Antagonists: * Sin-Eater (first appearance) Other Characters: * Ben Parker (vision and corpse) * Captain George Stacy (first appearance) * Jean DeWolff (first appearance) * Stanley Carter (first appearance) * Bernard Houseman (first appearance) Races and Species: *Humans Locations: *Earth-2287 **United States of America ***New York ****Queens *****Parker Residence ****Manhattan *****Osborn Residence Synopsis for "Great Responsibility" Peter Parker is seen sitting in the passenger seat of a car, saying that he wishes he could take it all back. He wishes he could take back his big argument with his Uncle Ben earlier that day. He feels guilty, and just wants to know that Ben is okay. Peter looks over to the driver’s seat to see his Uncle Ben sitting there. Ben tells Peter that he did absolutely nothing wrong, and that he couldn’t have prevented this from happening. He tells Peter that he is incredibly proud of him, and tells him to become the best person in life that he possibly can be. Ben then tells Peter to make sure that he’ll always protect Aunt May and keep her safe. Peter is in tears, saying that he will do it. Ben puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, looks him right in the eyes, and says that he wants Peter to take these abilities he now has, and to use them to make the world a better place. He quotes an old saying of his, that with great power, there is always great responsibility. Ben leans in and hugs Peter. Peter holds on to the hug, really tight, and closes his eyes to stop more tears from flooding out. When Peter opens his eyes, he’s back in his living room, hugging Aunt May, with several cops around them, and Ben’s body, covered in blood, lying on the floor. Later that night, at the Osborn residence, Norman Osborn knocks on his son Harry’s door. Harry asks his father what he wants, and Norman asks Harry if he had spoken to Peter at all recently. Harry says of course he has, and Norman implies that he means within the past few hours. Harry says that he hadn’t talked to him since not long after school. Harry asks Norman to leave, thinking that he’s only interested in getting Harry to ask Peter to work for Osborn Industries. In fact, Norman uses the computer in Harry’s room to show him the news of Ben Parker’s death. Harry is in shock, and starts rushing down to Peter’s house to check in on him and May. At the Parker home, Peter and May are outside of the house while police tend to the scene. A cop comes up to them, introducing himself as Captain George Stacy. Peter recognises him as Gwen’s father, but doesn’t say anything, as he is still distraught. In a kind manner, Stacy introduces detectives Stanley Carter and Jean DeWolff, who have been working on a case that is believed to be linked to Ben’s murder. Stacy assures May and Peter that they will do the absolute best they can to find the person responsible and bring him to justice. He then heads back inside the house while DeWolff and Carter stay with Peter and May. Carter even begins to ask them some questions, but DeWolff tells him to do it later, and to give them some time. She tells Peter and May that they’ll be there to help them with whatever they need. May thanks the detectives as Harry arrives at the scene. He gets out of the car and runs up to Peter and May, asking if they’re okay. They stand there in silence for a moment as the police begin wheeling out Ben’s body. Harry tells them that if they ever need a place to stay, or anything at all, he’s always going to be there for them. DeWolff suggests that staying at Harry’s house for the night, might be a good idea, as detectives will likely be here all night. She is also aware that Harry is an Osborn, so is certain that his house will have great security measures. Peter and May remain quiet for the most part, but take Harry up on the offer. Later, Harry returns home with Peter and May. Norman is there to greet them, as Harry informs Norman that they’re there to stay for the night. Norman is very welcoming of the two, and says that they can stay as long as they want. He has the butler, Bernard Houseman, show them to their rooms and assist them with whatever they require. As Bernard, Peter and May walk off, Harry looks to his father, and warns him not to say a word about Peter working at Osborn Industries. Norman agrees, suggesting that now is the time for them to grieve, and he will help the Parkers through this situation. As Norman walks off, Harry is left stunned, as he had never seen his father express this much humanity. Back at the Parker house, Captain George Stacy and Detectives DeWolff and Carter are going over the scene. During their conversation, George suggests that Ben Parker was murdered with the same type of modified-shotgun that was used in the Sin-Eater murder the day before. The Sin-Eater is the case that DeWolff and Carter had been working on. Suddenly, George spots a photographer outside of the house, but inside police lines. He tells DeWolff and Carter to keep working, while he walks out to confront the photographer. He tells the man to leave the area, but he says that his name is Eddie Brock, and that he’s a reporter for the Daily Bugle. He tries to ask George a few questions, but George has Brock escorted from the premises. On his way out, Brock takes a few more pictures. He then looks at his camera, reviewing the most recent picture. Through the picture, he’s noticed something odd inside the house, and rushes back to the Bugle to get to work. Back at the home of the Osborns, Peter is in his guest room, thinking to himself about Ben’s phrase about power and responsibility. He realises that the phrase is becoming a reality, as he now has literal powers. He knows that he has to do something with them to make sure people can live safely, without fear. He has to become a ‘protector’. He has to become a ‘superhero’. Peter instantly shuts down the idea, and calls himself stupid for thinking of it. He then decides that he’s going to go and use his powers to jump around the city and clear his head. So, he stuffs clothes under his blanket to make it look like he’s still there, as he climbs out the window and starts leaping to other rooftops. Half an hour later, Peter is still jumping around, going faster and faster, leaping further every time, seeing how far he can go. He soon decides to stop, and just sits down on a rooftop. He sits there, watching cars go by, thinking about how his life will be without his uncle. Suddenly, he hears a loud crash several blocks away. He quickly leaps over there to see what is happening. When he arrives, he sees a car on its side, with a man crawling out, unable to walk. He watches on in shock as another man approaches. This man is wearing a purple attire, with a green ski mask, carrying a shotgun. The man crawling, who turns out to be Eddie Brock, knows that the masked man did this on purpose, and asks him why. The masked man walks up to Eddie, and says that he is the Sin-Eater, and he has come to take Eddie’s life, for he has sinned. The Sin-Eater aims his shotgun at Eddie’s head. Peter take his jacket off and ties it around his face to cover his identity, as he then jumps down off the roof, and kicks Sin-Eater across the face from mid-air. Peter than says to the Sin-Eater that he’s not a fan of the costume, although he can’t argue, suggesting that he should get a costume himself. Sin-Eater tells the kid to leave before he gets hurt. Peter says he can’t leave as he’s already seen too much tragedy for one day, and doesn’t want to see this man die. Sin-Eater says “Fine, have it your way”, and then starts firing at Peter. Peter manages to evade the bullets, and make his way over to Sin-Eater. He lands some hits in, even taking away the gun, but Sin-Eater proves to be a skilled fighter and takes Peter down. He starts strangling Peter, until Peter manages to roll Sin-Eater over onto his back. He jumps back up to his feet and strikes Sin-Eater in the side of the head with his knee, knocking Sin-Eater out. Peter runs over to Eddie, asking if he’s okay. Eddie, still hurt, says he’ll be fine, as his leg isn’t broken, like he originally thought. Peter turns back over to the Sin-Eater, only to discover that he was gone. Some police cars arrive at the scene, as cops aim their guns at Peter. Captain George Stacy tells Peter to put both hands up, and get down on his knees. Peter slowly follows the orders, but realising that they have no idea who he is, he uses his new found abilities to jump up onto the nearest roof, and starts leaping away. The police tend to Brock, as Stacy stares in awe at Peter jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Category:Earth-2287 Category:Spider-Man: Genesis Category:Peter Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Eddie Brock (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:May Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Harry Osborn (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Ben Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:George Stacy (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Jean DeWolff (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Bernard Houseman (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Comics